Letters From The Sky
by theroadishome
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a young soldier home on leave met Ichigo Kurosaki, the idealistic med student whom he falls in love with. Over the next six tumultuous years, the couple is separated by Grimmjow's increasingly dangerous deployments. Bleach x Dear John. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! As you know, I'm a sucker for sappy romances. I was feeling inspired by Dear John and my undying love for GrimmIchi I've decided to give it a shot. So, Enjoy ! :D**

**Warnings : Yaoi, OOCness, Swearing**

**Disclaimer : I own nada. All credits goes to Tite Kubo and Nicholas Sparks.**

* * *

_"Sometimes you have to be apart from the people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more."_

_- Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

_**U.S Army Boot Camp, 2003**_

_Being in love is a very strange thing. Your thoughts constantly drift towards this other person, no matter what you're doing. You could be tying your loose shoe lace or brushing your teeth or listening to someone tell a story, and your mind will start drifting towards their face, their hair, the way they smell, wondering what they'll wear, and what they'll say the next time they see you. On top of the constant dream state you're in, your stomach feels like it's connected to a bungee cord and it bounces around for hours until it finally lodges itself next to your heart. That's how I felt since the first day I met Ichigo Kurosaki. I can be at the training ground, supervising new recruits or talking to a team member in the back of our army truck, and the thought of Ichigo's face, his voice and amber skin take over me. I can be discussing strategies and still be one hundred percent focused on the way it feels when the top of his tangerine colored head rests just under my chin. I'm going insane being far away from him, but things never go the way you want them to be._

* * *

_"You're like an indian summer in the middle of a winter. Like a hard candy with a suprise centre. How do I get better once I've had the_

_best. You said there's ton of fish in the sea, so the water I will test."_

_- Katy Perry, Thinking Of You_

* * *

_**Charleston, South Carolina**_

_**Spring 2001**_

A wave crashed over, submerging him completely. Twenty seven year old Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez held his breath and closed his eyes. Then his surfboard popped back above water and so did he. Before he could catch his breath, another wave headed his way. The man with sky blue hair grinned, quickly positioning himself then paddled into the wave. Grimmjow had missed surfing since he joined the U.S Army. Now he was back home on leave, all he wanted to do was surf for two weeks straight.

He caught the wave and and rode it towards shore, when all of a sudden another surfer cuts him off. Grimmjow had to wipe out to avoid collision. Again, he got lost in the power of crashing wave, didn't try to fight it and let himself get dragged to shore. He stood in waist high water, his black board shorts hung dangerously low on his hips. Pushing back his salt water soaked hair from his handsome face.

"Fuck." He cursed

He let out a disappointed sigh and glanced down at his G-Shock.

_17:38_

Decided to call it a day he grabbed his floating surf board and strode over to the pier.

Grimmjow leaned against the rail, watching the sun set. His board was securely tied up somewhere underneath the pier. No one would steal an old board really, but he dare not risk it. He loved his board thank you very much.

Behind him he heard a group chattering but didn't turn his back to see. Grimmjow had a good sense of hearing, not that he was eavesdropping or anything. Judging from their voices he could tell it was a couple of guys and girls. They walked past him and stopped at end of the pier.

"Aren't you guys sick of bonfire nights? I know I am". Warm baritone reached the blue haired man's ears. Grimmjow turned his head to find the source. And when he found it, he couldn't help but stare. Bright. Tangerine. The corner of the voice owner's mouth curved, revealing the most beautiful smile Grimmjow had ever seen his entire life.

"What're you suggesting then? play Jenga ?" a brutish male with tribal tattoes and red hair in ponytail mocked.

The orange haired boy chuckled, running his free hand through his orange locks, the other was holding a camera. " I don't know. Yeah maybe"

"That's downright lame Ichigo. Right, Hime ?" the petite girl with jet black hair laughed, turning to another girl asking her to agree.

_Ichigo. _It's foreign, Grimmjow thought.

"But Ru, I like Jenga." The taller girl with auburn hair and breasts bigger than her body blushed, clutching the hem of her yellow cardigan like her life depended on it, peering at the orange haired kid direction. Short girl frowned hearing her friend's comment.

Red haired guy wrapped his arms around shorty and cooed. "Aw baby, don't put a frown on that pretty lil face." she grumbled but didn't shrug his arms off. They were clearly a couple.

Grimmjow smirked. So big jugs had a crush on tangerine boy but he was oblivious, too busy taking pictures. The blue haired man let his eyes linger on the orange haired youth without being obvious. He could've stared at the girl. Don't get him wrong, she was pretty but girls weren't his taste. Never were.

He knew he was into men when he first hit puberty. That was long before he entered the army. At first he tried to be discreet about his sexual preference, as not wanting his fellow soldiers to be disgusted as if homosexuality was a disease. But to his suprise, they accepted him the way he was. Apart from his father, they were family to Grimmjow.

Azure eyes narrowed. He kept focus on Ichigo and watched with interest as the red haired friend of Ichigo suddenly lost his footing, knocking the camera off the boy's hands and into the water it went.

_**SPLASH**_

"Shit! what the hell Renji ! my camera !" the orangette watched it sunk deeper with horror.

"AH FUCK, sorry dude it was an accident! Rukia tackled me! shit sorry Ichigo.." the bigger male said apologetically.

"My whole life is in there !" Ichigo fisted the front of Renji's black polo shirt.

"I'll get it ! I'll get it ! Sorry! I'm on it, okay ?"

Renji looked down at the ocean swirling twenty feet below him, he hesitated. Took a deep breath and slowly took off his red Nike Jordans . He looked at a pissed off orangette and hesitated some more.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ren." Ichigo yelled, kicking off his black havaianas and climbed up the rail.

Grimmjow grinned. And without giving it a second thought, he hopped over the rail and jumped down into the ocean himself.

Ichigo froze.

_Just what?_

When the blue haired stranger succesfully saved his camera, he fought the urge to jump for joy and yelled at the top of his lungs. Would have been bloody embarassing. He was going to get it himself, after all. He sighed in relief and bolted, eager to get to the shore as fast as he could to retrieve his favorite gadget.

* * *

"_Where was I when the rockets came to life. And carried you away into the alligator sky. Even though I'll never know what's up ahead. I'm never lettin' go. I'm never lettin' go."_

_-Owl City, Alligator Sky_

* * *

Grimmjow dove under. The blue haired soldier was comfortable in water and found Ichigo's camera on the ocean floor quickly. He re-emerged to find the group on the pier staring down at him in astonishment, except that, Ichigo was not there.

He momentarily frowned but wiped it off his face when he saw a glimpse of orange running down from the pier, heading to where he was.

Grimmjow paddled back to shore. Ichigo met him halfway, all smiles.

"Hey thanks man, appreciate it. You didn't have to do that, I was just about to jump in." The orange haired boy spoke with flawless american accent.

Grimmjow smiled back. "I know ya were. Saved ya the trouble didn't I."

He handed the camera to Ichigo. Their fingers brushed briefly and sent shivers down the blunette's spine.

"Yeah thanks again, uh, this is my life here, so I owe you." Ichigo said inspecting the small camera, not looking at Grimmjow

"Don' worry bout it." Grimmjow grunted

Silence fell between the two men. Sensing situation getting awkward, the tanned soldier cleared his throat and spoke. "That thing still work? I mean it's been in the water."

Ichigo looked up and grinned. "Yep. Waterproof". Then he lifted the camera and started snapping pictures.

"Careful. My face might break it."

Ichigo laughed. "With that scowl it might. Try smiling."

"Just tryin ta protect yer lense, kid." Grimmjow teased

Tangerine boy lowered his camera. "Not a kid. I'm turning twenty one this year."

"Che. Still a fuckin' kid." the older man sneered.

Ichigo scowled but shrugged it off. "Suit yourself old man."

_Feisty._

"I'm Ichigo."

Eyeing the boy hungrily, Grimmjow licked his lips. "Grimmjow."

The setting sun made Ichigo's honey brown eyes and amber skin glow. Tiny dots of light freckles were spread across his straight nose. His physique wasn't as built or as tall as Grimmjow, but not exactly short either. At least 5'10". With just the right amount of muscles, his form fitting grey wife beater suited his lithe body. Sugar, spice and everything nice, _badabingbadaboom_ equal to a devastatingly gorgeous boy. Even his scowl was attractive. Grimmjow traced a finger on his upper lip, just in case his nose bleed from the sight of the tangerine beauty. Holy shit. When was the last time he felt so attracted to someone?

"Yo Ichigo!"

Renji jogged over as the two girls followed close.

Ichigo sucked his teeth. Renji was out of breath by the time he reached them

"Shit. Who jumps over a twenty feet pier?" Renji panted.

Ichigo snorted. "Apparently not you." His brown eyes traveled to Grimmjow's. They held eye contact.

Renji was about to protest. "Wh.."

"Pansy." Ichigo deadpanned

Rukia and Orihime giggled.

"I should get goin. Y'all have a good night." Grimmjow spoke.

"See you around, Grimmjow." Ichigo flashed a cheeky smile and the blunette had an irrespressible desire to grab his orange haired interest and kiss his perfect lips.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo his cheshire cat grin. "Yeah, ya will."

The young soldier started to walk the opposite direction and instantly felt stupid. His surfing shit was right below the pier and he began to turn back.

"I'll be damned. That guy's crazy.." Renji couldn't get over the fact that a stranger had jumped over twenty feet high just to help Ichigo get his shit back.

Ichigo smacked Renji's head.

"Yeah, no I swear I'm not." Grimmjow growled behind them

Ichigo's confused face made the blunette panicked inwardly. " I'm not stalkin' ya. I just gotta get my board."

"Are you staying here?" the amber skinned boy asked, slowing down to walk beside Grimmjow.

Azure met honey brown. "Yeah. Yeah I'm from Outer Banks."

They paused underneath the pier. Grimmjow put his navy cotton V-neck shirt over his head and grabbed his board.

"Hey, my house's just nearby and we're actually going back right now. You wanna join us for barbeque?" Ichigo asked, pushing aside his tangerine bangs.

"No, s' fine. I don' want to, ya know, intrude y'all. And my old man's making dinner."

The orangette looked slightly disappointed. Grimmjow wanted to kick himself.

Ichigo half smiled and nodded. "The least I could do is give you a beer for the walk home, yeah ?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Where's yer house?"

"Right over there." Ichigo pointed and a full blown smile was back on his face.

Grimmjow could have died happy on his spot. With that smile, Ichigo had done a serious damage to his brain.

* * *

_"Soldier on. Keep your heart close to the ground." - The temper trap, Soldier On_

* * *

College kids wandered around near Ichigo's house. While waiting for the orangette to come back with their beers, Grimmjow sat in silence across Renji.

"You in military or something ?" The tattooed male broke the ice, toying with a piece of wood.

"Yeah."

"What branch ?" Renji pried.

"Army. Special Forces." Grimmjow kept his answers short. He didn't feel like making small talk with the red head.

"Special forces huh, that's impressive dude". "Is that like a Special Force's ring they give you? is that what it says on it ? Renji prodded when he caught a flash of Grimmjow's sapphire ring. "Aren't you suppose to be wearing a hat too? like a french hat? a beret?. "Right? that's what it's called?".

The red haired male had talked too much and a vein throbbed on Grimmjow's forehead. What took Ichigo so long.

Ichigo returned with two drinks to his relief, handed him a beer, sitting down next to him. He had a thin brown sweater over his grey tank now. Grimmjow muttered a thanks and took a big gulp.

Ichigo glared at his best friend.

"What ? I'm joking with him" Renji defended.

Ichigo scoffed. "You shouldn't make fun of a guy who can kill you with his bare hands."

Grimmjow grinned in satisfaction.

Renji laughed nervously, standing up. "You know what, I' m gonna get a beer. He held a two finger salute at Grimmjow. "Soldier. Pleasure".

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Sorry, man. He can be such a douche. Especially with new people."

Grimmjow said nothing but continued to listen to his companion's rambling. He didn't mind one bit when Ichigo talked. "I know him since we were kids. Sort of like a brother to me. Can't stand him though. That's how siblings are anyway. You can't stand each other." The azure eyed soldier barked a laugh. Ichigo did the same. His long lashes fluttered when he laugh. The blunette quickly decide he liked the how the boy's voice sounded, like an all time favorite song he would never get tired of listening over and over again.

Grimmjow felt eyes on him and saw the auburn haired girl from earlier, she had a little girl with her.

"She yer girl?" The taller of the two asked out of curiosity.

Ichigo choked on his beer and scowled. "Who? Orihime? no." The boy cleared his throat. "She thinks she likes me."

Grimmjow smirked. His eyes never left Ichigo's face. "Yeah I think she does"

"Nah, I'm not her type. She just doesn't know it yet." Ichigo retorted, still scowling.

Grimmjow scoffed.

The amber skinned boy stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Come on. I just think yer probably everybody's type. And take that scowl off yer face. It don' suit ya." Grimmjow grinned, flashing his sharp canines.

"Yeah right. You're one to talk." Ichigo's stared at nothing in particular, pinkish tinge decorated his cheeks.

Grimmjow racked his brain. Was the kid talking about the scowl. Or was he admitting that he, Grimmjow jeagerjaques was hot?

At that moment, a green haired five year old came out of nowhere and bear hugged Ichigo from behind, nearly knocked him over. "ITSYGO!"

"Motherfu-" Ichigo stopped himself realizing the hugger was a toddler he recognised. He set his beer aside.

Grimmjow laughed. "See what I mean?"

"Hey Nel, this is Grimmjow. Say hello".

The green haired toddler hid her head on Ichigo's chest.

"She's shy. Where's your mama at?" the orangette ruffled her hair.

"Two steps behind, as usual." timid voice answered. "Sorry Kurosaki, she's like a heat seeking missile when she sees you."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow. "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue." She held out her hand. Grimmjow shook it and told her his name in return.

She noticed his sapphire ring right away. "Special Forces ? where are you stationed out of ? Fort Bragg ?" her voice was braver now.

Grimmjow quirked an amused eyebrow. "Germany actually."

She nodded . "I see. My older brother was in the army. He died two summers ago in Afghanistan."

That explained why she knew a thing or two about military. The blue haired soldier offered a sympathetic smile. "Sorry ta hear that."

"You're on a leave." she stated the obvious. Her grey eyes flickered between the two men. "Um, good for you. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo who was looking right back at him and grinned. "Yeah, thanks. I think I am."

Orihime's face was somehow sad. "Well, sorry to interrupt. Nice to meet you though, come on honey."

Her daughter gave Ichigo one last hug. Then as she clutched Orihime's skirt, she called back to Grimmjow. "Hello Gwimmjoi". Almost as an afterthought. Although it might not be apparent right away, the little girl was autistic.

Grimmjow smiled and waved goodbye. "Hello Nel."

Ichigo and Orihime trade an impressed look. Then the mother daughter duo headed back inside their beach house next door.

"Wow. That was a pretty big deal. Nel doesn't talk to just anybody. If I'm being honest, she doesn't talk to anybody at all, other than her family." Ichigo beamed.

"Yeah? she talked ta ya." Grimmjow said with a sideways grin.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm practically family."

"Seems pretty young ta be a mother."

The orangette exhaled. "Neliel was adopted."

"Hn. Figures" Grimmjow grunted.

"Her grandparents was supportive though. About the whole adoption thing. Guessed having lost both parents and only brother made them let her go through with it. " Ichigo explained. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's bitterness and frowned. "Kind of tragic don' ya think ?"

The orange haired boy nodded.

Grimmjow clasped his hands together. "Enough 'bout her. Tell me more 'bout ya."

Ichigo's eyes lit up and jabbed his thumb into his chest. "I, am a third year med student." He said cockily

Grimmjow smirked. "Get outta here. Third? ya serious, kid?"

"Hell yeah. Ain't no bullshit. Only two and a half months away from twenty one and already in my third year of medical college. One year til I get bachelor's degree then start residency program, say three more years give or take." A huge smile stretched his mouth.

"No shit." The older man sneered.

Ichigo pouted.

Grimmjow chuckled, ruffling Ichigo's hair. "Relax boy genius I believe ya. God, yer too easy ta tease."

The med student grinned playfully. "What else you wanna know, soldier?" he challenged.

_Now that's more like it._

* * *

_"You won't find faith or hope down a telescope. You won't find heart and souls in the sky. You can break everything down to chemicals. But you can't explain a love like ours."_

_-The Script, Science & Faith_

* * *

The moon was way up in the sky now. They talked for another hour about absolutely everything and lost track of time. Other people were long forgotten and the young soldier ended up staying for dinner. Grimmjow learnt that Ichigo was half Japanese, the other half was Irish, his mother's side. And that he was an only child, but Ichigo had petulantly insisted he wasn't one of those spoilt kids. His parents met in Japan and moved to America soon after they got hitched. Grimmjow had unconsciously sat closer to Ichigo. Shoulders almost touching, sometimes their arms would brushed together. He could smell the sugary scent of his breath and count each of those adorable freckles on his nose. Butterflies flood the young soldier's stomach, waiting to explode. He tried so hard not to pitch a tent in his pants. Grimmjow swore the orangette was returning his interest and ninety nine percent sure it wasn't his brain playing tricks on him. Unrequited love is a bitch. _Hold up. Love? He was getting ahead of himself. _S_tupid brain._

"When do you go back?" Ichigo asked suddenly. He knew Grimmjow was going to have to leave eventually.

The azure eyed man scratched his chin. "Two weeks from today"

"What's it like? the army I mean." Ichigo had this serious expression on. He looked funny and adorable, all at once.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Boring mostly. Fuckin' long stretches of boring. Occasional flashes of scary.

Ichigo hummed. He tugged the sleeves of his brown sweater so they covered his hands. Honey brown eyes stared at the small bonfire that had died for quite sometime during their conversation.

Grimmjow nudged Ichigo's elbow. "Ya cold?"

"Ah, yeah a bit." the boy fidgeted in his seat.

Grimmjow wanted to put his arms around Ichigo. But _that's _out of the question. He didn't want to scare the boy off and kiss his chance with him goodbye. Instead he crouched down, grabbed a few pieces of wood to gather some kindling. The he took a flint and magnesium block keychain from his pocket, shaved off some magnesium with a pocketknife and striked the flint. Instant sparks slowly reignited the fire.

Ichigo watched in amusement. "Damn. You just made your own fire. Very primal".

Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah ya ought ta' know these survival shit being in the army. Anyways I should probably be gettin goin now." he nodded up at the dark sky.

Ichigo stood up. "Thank you. Again".

"Yeah. No, you're welcome".

Grimmjow took his steps then whipped his head around. "Ichigo. Any chance ya might wanna do this again tomorrow night ?"

Ichigo contemplated for a while. "Err tomorrow's sunday. There won't be a bonfire, unfortunately."

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, I was kinda hoping we'd let somebody else do the cooking."

Ichigo laughed and for a split second Grimmjow thought he was going to reject his offer.

"Okay. I'm down"

Azure eyes widen. "Really? so uh, I'll come by 'round six or sumtin'?"

"Yeah thats cool". Ichigo looked just about perfect. The way he smiled at Grimmjow like he'd known him forever.

"Aight." Grimmjow grabbed his surfboard, turning away shyly.

* * *

_"All I want is to be with you always. I give you everything, pay some attention to me. All I want is you and me always."_

_- Maroon 5, Stutter_

* * *

**Next day**

Sounds of spoon clattering filled the Jaegerjaques kitchen. Jaegerjaques senior was making a large salad. His socks were mismatched. Grimmjow walked out of his bedroom in a clean white shirt and realized he hadn't mention his plans.

He crossed him arms and supported himself on the kitchen counter. "Dad. I'm not stayin fer dinner"

"But I made chicken pot pie". Barragan Luisenbarn Jaergerjaques told his son.

**"**Yeah I know ya made chicken pot pie. It's sunday, pop." Grimmjow said nonchalantly

Barragan glanced up at him, then quickly worked on his salad again.

The young soldier sighed. Felt he should explain. "I'm meeting a friend tanight."

Grimmjow's father dug in his pocket and held the car keys out to his son.

"You need the car?" Barragan was hesitant.

Grimmjow nodded and took it. "Yeah, thanks pop."

* * *

_"There he goes my baby walk so slow. Sexual tic tac toe. Yeah I know, we both know. It isn't time. But would he be mine."_

_-Fever_

* * *

Grimmjow propped his elbows on the roof of his father's 95' black Ford Mustang, waiting for the tangerine boy to come out.

"Hey."

Ichigo appeared at his front porch. Sporting a red Stussy hoodie, dark washed skinny jeans and a black and white Jack Purcell.

Grimmjow grinned. "So where to?"

Honey brown eyes blinked. "I get to pick the place?"

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I jus asked ya, didn't I?

Ichigo tapped his chin. "The Shrimp Shack? you know how to get there ?"

Grimmjow grew impatient.

"Get in, kid."

* * *

_**TBC.**_

_**What did you think? Review ? The more the better. Kos I like reviews. I really do (:**_

_**For those who doesn't know yet, check out my other fic 'Swoon, I'll Catch You'. And while you're at that shower me with reviews? Hehe**_

_**The temper trap's Fader was on repeat while I wrote this chapter. I did it ! Thank you The Temper Trap !**_

_**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie Numero dos is up! I thank every one of you lovelies who reviewed! you know who you are! x**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo & Nicholas Sparks**

**Warnings : Yaoi, OOcness, Swearing, Violence**

* * *

_"I'll see you soon then."_

– _Savannah Curtis, Dear John_

* * *

**The Shrimp Shack**

"Best seafood you'll ever have" Ichigo said radiantly.

Blue brows knitted together. "Yeah I know. Used ta come here all the time." Grimmjow replied gruffly.

"Something wrong?" The boy asked.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his unruly blue locks. "Ya sure ya don' wanna go somewhere, I dunno, nice ?"

"Nice ? no, I wanna go somewhere good." Ichigo flashed his million dollar smile.

Grimmjow trudged along side the boy. "Fine by me"

The place was crowded with regulars, not tourists. Grimmjow and Ichigo were the best dressed customers by far. The azure eyed soldier nodded evenly at the owner behind the bar, a gigantic man with black eyepatch over his right eye and long crazy spikes gone at all direction. Thin scar ran down the left side of his face.

_Kenpachi 'Demon' Zaraki._

Ichigo gulped.

"The hell you're doing here ?" That rough voice could only belong to the demonic man himself.

Grimmjow shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Come on Z, s' been three years already."

"I don't want any trouble here." The man's small green eyes were full of threat.

"Yer not gonna get any" The blue haired man said quietly.

Zaraki smushed his lips into a thin line. Finally, he nodded an affirmative over to a blond hostess.

Grimmjow put his palm on Ichigo's back, gesturing him to go inside.

The hostess took them to a table by a window overlooking the water.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look as he sat. "What was that about ?"

The young soldier gruffed. "Jus' haven't been here in a while, tha's it."

"Why was that guy talked to you like that ?" Ichigo pestered.

"What guy?" Grimmjow half hoped the boy would drop the subject.

The boy rolled his eyes. "You know which guy."

"He's an ol' buddy of mine."

"Right." Ichigo said with disbelief

The same blond hostess returned. "Hello! I'm Tia. I'll be your waitress for tonight. You boys ready to order ?" She asked cheerily.

"The seafood basket combo's plenty fer two. Ya wanna get that ?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Sure, whatever. I was gonna ask you the same, anyway." The tangerine boy agreed, closing the menu.

Tia scribbled on her notepad. "Aaand your drinks ?"

"Heineken for me." Ichigo answered

Grimmjow grinned. "Make that two."

The blond winked at Grimmjow. "I'll be right back."

Ichigo snickered.

"Sumtin on yer mind, kid ?"

"You sure are popular with the ladies." Ichigo leaned back, arms folded across his chest.

"Ha !" The azure eyed soldier exclaimed. "Look who's talking."

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to say something else. He didn't. He just looked at him. They stared at each other until the amber skinned boy glanced at the ocean.

Tia dropped their beers off at the table then she was off again. Not a minute later she came back with their food.

"Tha' was fast." Grimmjow broke the standoff and started to peel a shrimp.

Ichigo snatched the shrimp out of Grimmjow's fingers, dipped it in the tartare sauce and ate it. He grinned. "Since I've told you about me." Ichigo trailed between mouthful. "Now is your turn." The med student swallowed the rest of his shrimp.

"So shoot." Grimmjow peeled another shrimp.

"I don't know your last name."

The blue haired man waved the shrimp around. "Jaegerjaquez."

"Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo repeated. "German !" He snapped his fingers.

"German and french." Grimmjow corrected.

The orangette crinkled his straight nose. "Man. It's even harder to pronounce than mine."

"Your family. Got any siblings ?" Ichigo asked spontaneously.

Grimmjow took a hit of his beer, smiling at Ichigo. "Nope, just me and my dad at home."

"Your mom ?" The med student decided to press.

"She left when I was two."

Ichigo looked at him apologetically.

"S' not a big deal. Got over it a long time ago." Grimmjow poked at a piece of fried fish then popped it into his mouth.

The young'un cradled his hand under his chin. "What's your dad like ?"

"A quiet kinda one. Not the type who gets mad often." The tall soldier let out an exasperated sigh. "Him and I, we don' talk very much."

"Why ?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Just..I don' think we like each other."

The boy finished his beer. "Non sense, you're family."

"Exactly. We're stuck with one another. S'not like either of us had much choice in the fucking matter." That came out harsher than Grimmjow wanted it to be.

Ichigo studied Grimmjow, feeling him out.

"Could be worse, I guess." The amber skinned male bit his bottom lip. He didn't push the older man to talk anymore. "At least better than mine, my dad act like an overgrown goof ball at all times. I've no freaking idea why my mother put up with him." He stumbled at his words. "And they always go on vacations, forgetting the fact that their son is home for spring break." Ichigo grouched.

Grimmjow threw a fry at Ichigo's direction, breaking the tension."Why do ya wanna know so much about my dad ?".

The boy easily caught the fry and tossed it back at the older man. "Just curious. Can I meet him ?"

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. "Ya wanna meet my dad ?"

"Yeah, tonight" The boy smiled.

Grimmjow rubbed his jaw and chuckled. "That's not quite what I have planned."

"And what did you have planned, exactly?" Ichigo asked in a playful tone, picking at a calamari ring.

"Nothin'. No tha's not." Grimmjow paused. "I didn't have any specific plans, but they definetely did not involve my dad. "Don' tell me ya got a daddy complex er sumtin." He groaned.

Ichigo laughed. The blue haired man noticed some tartare sauce on the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Feeling bold, he shot his arm forward and wiped the sauce off the boy's lips. "Ya eat like a baby."

Ichigo swatted his hand away, the youth's face broke out into a raging red blush. "Shut up. I'm not a baby."

"Fully aware of that. I said yer messy like one." Grimmjow grinned

The orangette fumed but otherwise continued to munch on his calamari. "You sound like my mother."

"Yeah yeah, finish yer food. Then _maybe_ you can meet my dad."

Ichigo's eyes twinkled. His eyes do that twinkling thing.

* * *

_"If i walk, would you run _  
_if I stop, would you come _  
_if i say you're the one, would you believe me_  
_if i ask you to stay, would you show me the way _  
_tell me what to say so you don't leave me."_

_- Asher Brook, Try_

* * *

Together they walked into Grimmjow's house. All the lights were off except the one in his father's library.

"Yer not gonna get much outta him. Don' take it personally." Grimmjow warned once their inside.

Ichigo nodded.

The taller man lightly knocked on the office door and turned the door knob open. "Pop? got someone I want ya ta meet."

Jaegerjaquez senior was focused on his book, as per usual. He took off his reading glasses and rose from his chair when both boys entered.

"This is Ichigo." Grimmjow introduced.

Ichigo smiled at the soldier's father, offered out his hand. Barragan shook it. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"Likewise. The name's Barragan." The elderly gruffed.

Ichigo gazed at one of the books on Barragan's desk. Alexandre Dumas's Les TroisMousquetaires._ The Three Musketeers. _Then his honey brown orbs traveled to the massive wooden bookshelf behind Barragan's desk.

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "He collect books. French ones."

"This is awesome Mr. Jaegerjaques. You have so many ! How'd you get started in all of this ?" Ichigo was amazed.

"Through Grimmjow actually, but my son don't read no more." Barragan grunted at Grimmjow, scratching his greying hair. The blue haired man avoided his father's eyes.

Grimmjow frowned. The night was still young, he wanted to spend more time with his orange haired interest. "Ichigo, we should probably-"

Ichigo picked up a very worn and faded hardcover book. _L'Etranger by Albert Camus_."Hey I know this one ! I read it in high school, the english version of course," Ichigo said sheepishly. "It's one of my all time favorites."

Barragan regarded Ichigo with a steady look. "Albert Camus is said to be the leader of the french surrealist movement, which is clearly evidenced in that masterpiece you're holding. Did you know that, son ?"

"Sure do, Sir". Ichigo smiled proudly. "As well as I know that _The Nutracker_, that made into ballet by _Tchaikovsky_, was actually written by _Alexandre Dumas_. Most people have no idea as such."

Barragan roared with laughter. "Well done sonny boy. Would you like to see more ?" He asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused.

Ichigo's mouth gaped open. "Yeah. Absolutely yes, if you don't mind." His brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Come around here, my boy." The elderly stepped back, allowing Ichigo to invade his space.

Baraggan showed off the rest of his prized posessions to Ichigo. Grimmjow watched the two interact. How on earth was the orangette got along with his father far better than himself, or with any of Grimmjow's friends. It was indeed, a damn miracle.

* * *

_"Bitter is the kiss that says goodbye_  
_I can hear it in your voice, I see it in your eyes_  
_'cause we've been this low and we've been around this bend_  
_I don't want to lose you all over again."_

_- Mat Kearney, Here We Go_

* * *

Grimmjow pulled the old black Mustang into Ichigo's driveway. They sat in his car, neither in a rush for the night to end.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side."I like your dad. He's one of those people who have a passion for life."

The blue haired man rested his hands on the steering wheel. "He has a passion fer books. It ain't the same."

"Passion's a passion, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed. "If ya say so."

"Don't be too hard on him, he loves you. I can tell, even if you can't." Ichigo's youthful face showed pure sincerity.

The blue haired man ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Aw thanks, Oprah."

"It's called future doctor's intuition." The younger man punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Then Ichigo opened the car door.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow called out before he could close it.

The med student leaned into the car. Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off him.

"So I'll see ya soonish ?" The azure eyed soldier was hopeful.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll see you soon then."

* * *

_"You got me losing my mind_  
_my heart beats out of time_  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_  
_you strum me like a guitar."_

_- Jessie J, Domino_

* * *

Grimmjow surveyed the beach for a mop of orange hair. It was barely fourteen hours since he last saw him but he was already missing Ichigo. He grinned in triumph when the said orangette swaggered up to him. Boy, he had a sexy walk.

"Heya there swagger, thought ya'd never show."

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you expecting me ?" Ichigo teased.

Grimmjow pulled him into a headlock. "Where ya been all day ?"

"Been busy." The tangerine boy struggled against the man's grasp.

The taller man released Ichigo. "Bullshit, yer on spring break. Ya should be lounging on the beach, wastin' the day away."

Ichigo laughed. "No, really. I was helping with manual labor on a house for charity. The family that lived there, their home was severly damaged by the hurricane dennis. We have to be finished with the entire house in three weeks."

"What, now yer rebuilding it or some shit ?" Grimmjow asked with a sharp toothed grin.

Ichigo smiled smugly."Well, yeah but not just me. There are others too."

"Holy hell. I'm hangin' out with Mother Teresa."

The boy blew his tangerine bangs out of his eyes. "Fuck off. You have your spring break. I'll have mine."

"What if I want yers too ?" Grimmjow's shit eating grin made Ichigo's stomach flip flopped as the boy blushed furiously.

Grimmjow towered over the orangette before him. "So lemme' put it this way, yer smart, ya have a heart made o' gold. Come on ya gotta have a fault."

Ichigo snorted. "Trust me, got plenty of them. You'll see."

The older man smirked. "Hope so."

Ichigo peered at his watch. "By the way, there's a spring carnival going on in town. We can go if you're up for it. Unless, you have somewhere else to be."

"Never been ta one before. Lead the way, kiddo."

Ichigo glared venomously. "Would you stop calling me a kid. I'm twenty one for Chrissakes."

"Not yet, yer not." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"I will be. On the fifthteen of July. Now hurry the hell up or I'm leaving without you." The amber skinned boy stomped off.

* * *

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

_- William Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

Ichigo led Grimmjow into town for the spring carnival. It was quite a chilly day, thick white clouds glided overhead at the darkening sky. The town was bustling, kids were in costumes. The two boys stood on the sidewalk in front of Papa Ron's, a diner just off the circle in the centre of the town, to watch the parade. Just then the band started, at the head of the carnival, followed by various spring themed floats.

"Hey, you thirsty ? I'm buying" Ichigo pointed at the strawberry slurpee machine, two stalls next to Papa Ron's

The blue haired man grinned mischievously. "Strawberry. Oh that's right, just like yer name. Yeah I'll have one then. "

Ichigo turned crimson. "Wh..what did you say ?"

"Yer name. I looked it up, it means strawberry, ain't it ?"

The boy curled his upper lip. "Asshole. For your information, it means number one protector, _Grimm_."

"What'd ya call me ?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"You heard me. Or you prefer Grimmy ?"

The young soldier pretended to look annoyed. "Don' push it, kid."

"Grimm it is then. Wait here."

Grimmjow's was back to watching the parade again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. " Hey, Grimmjow."

He glanced down at his right, revealing a petite girl in a black Chappy Bunny tee. "Hey you, how's it goin, shorty." He greeted her warmly.

"Same old, same old." Rukia smiled.

"Where's yer boyfriend ?"

"Went to buy hot dogs. I'll find him in a bit. " She crossed her lean arms.

Grimmjow silently nodded.

"I've known Ichigo for a long time. Never seen him like this before." Rukia said, eyes on the parade.

The blue haired soldier titled his head. "Tha' a good thing or bad ?"

Rukia laughed. "Let me finish. I mean, I've never seen him this happy, even when he's with us." She paused. "What I'm trying to say is, I can see why you're hanging out with him. Hell, anyone'd be blind not to see it". Her dark eyes shifted to Grimmjow. "But knowing Ichigo, he's kind of oblivious sometimes, you might want to give him a little nudge, you know, shake him a bit." Ichigo's dark haired friend urged.

Grimmjow grinned. Rukia's assurance gave him more confidence. Not that he wasn't confident already in the the first place.

"Just, try not to screw it up." Rukia added

The blue haired soldier smiled at her. "Not gonna. Ya have my words, shorty."

"Good then."

The petite girl waved goodbye. She cut through the parade carelessly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Eh ? was that Rukia ?"

Grimmjow turned around and there was Ichigo, holding two strawberry slurpees. He handed one to Grimmjow.

The taller male took the cold beverage from Ichigo's hand. "Yeah, she just came to say hi."

"How did you like the parade ?" The boy asked

"I like it. I think I'm gettin' used ta this small town charm."

Ichigo turned Grimmjow's face to his and traced the line of the man's old scar with his thumb. "Where'd you get your scar ?".

A million different feelings ran through Grimmjow's head when Ichigo touched the skin above his eyebrow, everything inside of him turned to rubber. Fuck. Ichigo was going to be the death of him one day. "A knife fight. It was five years ago. We were drunk as fuck and the asshole went fer my eye."

"That's terrible." Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly."Why ? He missed."

They walked further into the carnival when the parade ended, passing by small game booths and fun rides.

"You know that day at the beach ?" Ichigo reminded.

Grimmjow's heart hammered against his rib cage, wondering where this conversation was going. "Yeah what 'bout it ?"

"Um, that gothic 6 tattoo on your lower back, what's the story behind it ?" The boy sipped his strawberry slurpee.

"Ya saw?"

Ichigo laughed. "Well, you were literally parading around with it."

"It means Sexta. I'm the sixth member of my unit. There are nine of us, each have our numbers tattooed on, according ta our rank, one ta nine." Grimmjow explained.

"The way people act around you. How they treated you at that restaurant. It's like they're scared of you. " Ichigo said, chucking his empty slurpee cups in the nearest trash can. Grimmjow did the same.

"They ain't scared of me." Grimmjow paused, gazing at Ichigo."They might be scared of how I used ta be."

The two men reached the end of the carnival, there was a park but no other people in sight.

"And who is that?" The tangerine boy asked simply, while taking a seat on the green grass.

Grimmjow shrugged and sat down next to him. "Somebody different."

"You're saying you've changed when you went into the army ?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

The taller male nodded. "Ya can say partly. Yeah."

"And the other part?"

"I dunno. Still workin' on that." The blue haired man muttered wryly.

Ichigo stared intently at him. Grimmjow sighed, knowing he had to give him more.

"I was a headache in my teenage years. Was a lot of trouble, got kicked outta school a few times. And my old man, at some point he jus' musta' figured, enough was enough. He'd rather deal with his books, and books don' talk back."

Ichigo grinned. "So you used to be tough and rugged." he sighed. "That's too bad. I'll do anything to be tough and rugged."

"Fuck you. I'm still tough and rugged." Grimmjow growled.

The orangette had a playful smile on his face."Oh you don't scare me, Grimm."

Azure orbs stared deeply into honey brown. "Well, ya scare me."

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he quickly looked up. "Full moon tonight. Look at how huge that thing is", he glanced at Grimmjow. "Have you ever noticed how big the moon is when it's rising, but how little it gets when it's up in the sky ?"

The blunette snorted. "That's just an optical illusion. Here, I'll show ya."

Grimmjow leaned in, very close now. "The moon's size doesn't ever change, only yer perspective does. When it's against the horizon, it looks like it's enormous, but if ya shut one of yer eyes...and hold out yer hand like this." the blue haired man raised his own hand and held his thumb up. Ichigo mimicked his action.

"No matter where it is in the sky..no matter where ya are in the world, the moon is never bigger than yer thumb."

Ichigo opened his other eye. The moon was big again, then he did Grimmjow's trick for the second time and the moon became thumb-sized.

From somewhere an orange and blue firework shot up and exploded in the sky. Ichigo smiled at the blue haired man. Face inches apart, both boys was having a moment. Grimmjow let his eyes drag over the orangette's body, making the latter shiver.

_It's now or never. _

"Fuck it." The blue haired man growled and crushed his lips into Ichigo's. The boy's lips parted and Grimmjow saw it as an opening, to delve his tongue into Ichigo's warm cavern, he tasted like strawberry slurpee. Ichigo whined, kissing back, his fingers twined in Grimmjow's blue locks. The older man grabbed him roughly by the waist, pulling him into his lap. Ichigo straddled him, hooking his arms around Grimmjow's corded neck. The orangette mewled at the back of his throat.

"Um..Grimm..wait.." Ichigo disconnected his person from Grimmjow, placing a distance between their face. "I..I never really done this before..I mean..uh..I dated a couple of girls before but we..uh..didn't go all the way..and um..I had no feelings for any of those girls, and then you came along.." he stuttered. Frustration was visible on his freckled face. "Oh god, I'm rambling."

Grimmjow placed a finger on the boy's lips, shutting him up. "Ichigo, we don' have ta do this if ya don' wanna. I ain't gonna force ya into anythin' ya don' wanna do".

"No, Grimm, it's just..it's happening so fast." Ichigo rested his palm on Grimmjow's chest. "Give me a minute to catch my breath here, okay." He inhaled deeply.

They stared at one another for what it seemed like an eternity.

Slowly Ichigo's hand slid behind the older man's neck and leaned forward, lips hovering above the soldier's full ones.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and quietly asked. "Ya sure ?"

"Yes. I know so." This time, Ichigo made the first move, pulling Grimmjow by his collar into a hard, breathtaking kiss. Demanding. Carnal. The boy pried the soldier's mouth open, their tongues wrestled.

"Fuck." Grimmjow growled, his hands moving to cup Ichigo's ass, making the younger moaned louder. Blood pooled in their groins. If things continued, the blunette knew his self control would snap.

"Unh..Grimm.." Ichigo whined into the blunette's mouth, sucking Grimmjow's bottom lip. The boy ground his crotch against the other, hands roaming the older man's shoulders.

Grimmjow moaned. "Ichi..ah..shit, slow down..if ya keep on doin' that I won't be able ta stop." his breathing coming out hard in harsh pants.

"Then don't." Ichigo said softly between kisses. He began to fumble with Grimmjow's belt. "I want you.." He nipped at the soldier's lower lip. "Need you.." he breathed.

Grimmjow tugged Ichigo's hair, looking straight into his eyes. "Ichigo. We can wait. Why are ya in such a rush ?".

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't wanna wait, Grimm. You know you want this as bad as I do." honey brown orbs focused on azure. "I could care less if you're a guy. You make me hard." the tangerine boy's hands roamed over Grimmjow's sculpted chest, he'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

The older of the two chuckled quietly, but even he was getting anxious over the intimacy, he haven't fucked anyone for a long time. Grimmjow was rock hard at the thought of him taking Ichigo's virginity.

Grimmjow rolled Ichigo to his back, so the boy was placed under him. Ichigo unbuckled Grimmjow's dark washed jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper, the entire time keeping his honey brown orbs locked on Grimmjow's, sliding them low enough along with the man's boxers to free his throbbing cock.

The older man reached for the waistband of Ichigo's pants and made a quick work of slipping them down around his ankles.

"I've always wonder what it feels like to fuck in public, there's something so crude and explicit about it, and it's turning me the fuck on." Ichigo giggled as he gave the blunette one of those rakish devil may care grins, kicking his pants off his ankles.

The soldier groaned at the boy's bold choice of words, he have always had a thing for dirty talk during sex. It was hot as hell.

Long, slender fingers were presented at the orangette's mouth and blue eyes darkened. "Suck." Grimmjow commanded. Ichigo shuddered at the tone and opened his mouth, licking and sucking the man's digits hard, coating them with saliva. He swirled his tongue around them. The blunette licked his lips, aroused.

Grimmjow took his saliva coated digits out of Ichigo's mouth, and plunged his index finger past the tight muscle ring before sinking it in one deep thrust. The feeling was new to the young'un but it wasn't unpleasant. Ichigo squirmed and bit into Grimmjow's shoulder as the azure eyed soldier added another finger in, stretching the ring of tight muscle.

"Yer ready fer me." that said and Grimmjow pushed the amber skinned boy's knees up. "Wrap yer legs around my waist." Ichigo did as he was told. The man spit on his own hand before rubbing it all over his thick length, then positioning himself between Ichigo's thighs, the tip of his straining cock prodding at the entrance. "I'm gonna fuck ya now." he said, voice thick with lust.

Ichigo nodded emphatically and Grimmjow slowly pushed in.

"Oh..oh fuck." Ichigo clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Jus' relax. It's gonna hurt more if yer tense." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck apologetically, sheathing his turgid shaft inside the orangette, letting go of his cock.

It did feel painful but Ichigo knew that was expected and he could take it. "Nnggh.." He moaned softly, taking in the length of the man above him as he let his legs widened a little more.

"Yer so fuckin' tight." A jolt of pleasure ran throughout Grimmjow's body once he was situated inside the tangerine haired boy.

Grimmjow gently rocked his hips then he began to pick up a quick and steady pace, pushing the boy further into the lawn. Grass tickled Ichigo's naked behind.

The boy's heavy lidded eyes barely open. "More." he whispered. Grimmjow responded with a low growl, hiking Ichigo's legs over his shoulders so that he could delve deeper in the tight cavity.

"Ah !" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow struck his sweet spot. He arched into the other man, fingers clenching Grimmjow's shirt as he groaned in intense pleasure

"Uhnnn...yess Grimmjow..do that again.." Ichigo's seductive voice moaned Grimmjow's name when the man continuously pounding harder into him. Sounds of slapping flesh filled the dark, empty park. Grimmjow sucked and bit harshly on Ichigo's sweet smelling neck and started to pump his neglected erection with long, fierce strokes. Taking his thumb after another quickening tug, the man rubbed it over the head of the boy's swollen length. Ichigo gasped at the feeling, hips jerking forward, meeting Grimmjow's thrusts and into the firm hold. The orangette let out a strangled cry as his cock pulsed, cum coating Grimmjow's hand and some spurted on their shirts.

The young soldier lowered his head and captured the orangette's lips in a hot, bruising kiss.

"Shit. I can't last much longer, Ichi." Grimmjow panted heavily, trying to control his breathing.

"Cum for me, Grimm.." Ichigo whimpered.

The blunette felt Ichigo's muscle flexed around him and his eyes rolled back. "Fuck fuck fuck_." _Grimmjow cussed repeatedly. He came hard with an animalistic groan, emptying his load inside Ichigo. Grimmjow continued to groan as he piston his hips a few more times before pulling his cock out. White hot seed oozed out of the boy's hole, dripping onto the grass.

Grimmjow rolled off him, Ichigo covered his flushed face with both of his arms as he tried to come down from sex high. Both men tiredly tucked their spent cocks back into their pants.

A few minutes passed before Ichigo finally lifted his head slightly, staring at Grimmjow's messy blue hair. "Grimm..? we should go clean up."

The blunette was on top of Ichigo again, his hands resting on either side of Ichigo's head his as they kissed lazily, enjoying each other's taste. "Later." Grimmjow husked.

"I feel like a slut." Ichigo mumbled.

"Hn, a little ta late ta regret it now, Ichi." Grimmjow licked the boy's lobe.

"Fuck you." Ichigo blushed. "But it felt good though, right ?"

"Mmn, good is an understatement. I'd say it was mindblowing." Grimmjow smiled with a grin.

"True" The orangette agreed.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's kiss swollen lips. "Call me crazy, but, I think..."

"You think what ?" Ichigo stroked the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck.

Azure eyes traveled back to honey brown. "I think I'm fallin' fer ya real fast."

The boy stiffened beneath him, but his eyes never left Grimmjow's intoxicating pair.

"Then we both are crazy." Ichigo kissed the tip of Grimmjow's nose.

"Cause I feel the same way too" He finished.

* * *

_"So how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'cause my world revolves around you_  
_it's so hard for me to breathe._

_got me out here in the water so deep_  
_tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_if you ain't here, I just can't breathe."_

_- Jordin Sparks, No air_

* * *

It was the best two weeks out of Grimmjow's twenty seven years of life. Same goes for Ichigo. They spent everyday together, world basically revolving around each other. Grimmjow taught his lover basic surfing at early mornings. After, they'd go over to Ichigo's habitat for humanity charity project to help out. Ichigo would sleep over and have dinner at Grimmjow's house or vice versa. Even the blue haired's soldier socially awkward old man grew fond of the orange haired youth. Grimmjow and Ichigo had fallen for one another. Unconditionally and irrevocably in love.

Much to their dismay, Spring break was almost over.

An end of spring break bonfire was held at Ichigo's beach house. There were plenty of people including Renji and his girlfriend Rukia. Orihime was over on her deck next door, chatting with her grandparents. Nearby, her green haired daughter had her nose in a drawing book.

Grimmjow walked up the driveway to find the bonfire was more crowded than ever. He looked around for Ichigo, the boy was nowhere to be found. Then he glanced down the beach and caught a sight of an orange haired lone figure sitting down the pier.

"Shit!" Ichigo jumped when strong arms snaked around his body. "Grimm, you scared the shit out of me. Jesus."

"What're ya doin over here by yerself, Ichi ?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms possesively around Ichigo's waist. "Hn? Yer missing the party." He buried his nose in his lover's soft tangerine locks, inhaling the scent of his honey and oatmeal shampoo.

Ichigo let his weight rest fully on his lover. "The party's managing fine without me."

They stared out at the water together. Ichigo sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, what's up?". Grimmjow murmured against Ichigo's hair.

"I'm dying, Grimm." The young'un answered with no humor.

His boyfriend hissed "The fuck? that ain't funny."

"I'm gonna miss you. It's almost over." Ichigo laid his head back on Grimmjow's broad shoulder.

"No. It's not almost over."

Ichigo laughed dryly. "Yes it is. I leave tomorrow, I'm going back to school."

"So ? My commitments up in twelve months. Then I'm back fer good." Grimmjow promised.

Ichigo's heat left Grimmjow. The boy stood and distanced himself from his boyfriend. "A lot can happen in twelve months, Grimm. Don't sit here and make me promises" Ichigo mumbled darkly.

"Ya don' think I know tha' ? I know tha' and I'm not afraid at all. It's a helluva jump but we take it tagether." Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand in his. "It'll all be over sooner than ya think. I'm probably gonna be outta' the army way before yer outta' school."

Ichigo grimaced, prying his hand away from Grimmjow's hold.

Grimmjow rose to his feet. "When I get back I'll move ta Chapel Hill, get a job somewhere near where ya will be doin' yer residency program shit, then neither of us would ever need ta worry 'bout bein' apart from each other again fer the rest of our lives. So quit acting like a whiny little bitch and fuckin' trust me on this." he yelled.

"Excuse me ?" Ichigo felt rage bubbled up inside of him.

Grimmjow gripped the younger's chin, yanking him forward angrily. "Ya think yer worried about promises ? I'm the one who's gotta go over there, wherever there is. I'm the one who's gotta go to sleep alone in tha' tent or those barracks, or a fuckin' hut, hopin' that tomorrow won't be the day ya meet some great new guy at the friday night frat party. Who'll make ya realize waitin' fer me ain't worth it anymore. So don' ya fuckin' dare say that ta me."

Ichigo snorted. "You're obviously never been to a friday night frat party" He said sarcastically.

The blue haired man had enough of Ichigo's lack of trust. "Ya know what. Screw ya, Ichigo." He snapped.

"Grimm, wait !" Ichigo tried to grab Grimmjow's arm, but he yanked it away. The blunette didn't stop walking.

* * *

_"What do I do when  
I am so in love with you  
I forgot what I wanted to say  
what are we doing? _

_you won't change your ways in time. _

_if I just saved you, you could save me too  
if I just saved you, then you could save me too."_

_- You Me At Six, No One Does It Better_

* * *

Renji saw Grimmjow stalk back towards the beach house alone. The red head chugged his beer and called out to the azure eyed soldier, emboldened by alcohol.

"Yo soldier ! leaving so soon ?" Renji glanced over at the pier, Ichigo's shoulders hunched in the distance.

When Grimmjow didn't answer, he stepped in front of him. "What's going on with Ichigo ?"

"Now's not a good time, aight. Get outta my fucking way, I ain't gonna ask again." The blue haired man tried to walk through the drunken red head.

Renji wouldn't budge. "What's the matter, soldier ?" he taunted, jabbing his fore finger on Grimmjow's chest. "What's happening with you and Ichigo ?"

"How bout' ya get yer hands off me ?" Grimmjow snarled. He squared off, took a step directly at Renji.

The red head shoved Grimmjow back, then he made the mistake trying to throw a punch. Grimmjow saw red, he caught Renji's fist and threw him hard to the ground.

"Grimm !" Ichigo hurried up from the pier, he took in Renji's crumpled form. The stunned amber skinned boy looked at Grimmjow, whose eyes fixated at his foot. "What'd you do ?" the boy croacked.

Grimmjow turned to answer his lover but stopped in relief, realizing the question was directed at Renji.

"You should stay away from this savage, Ichigo. He's not worth it." Renji slurred, pulling himself back up.

Ichigo hissed. "I _saw_ what happened, you're drunk, Ren. And this has nothing to do with you. It's my business and Grimmjow's alone."

The tangerine haired boy was stalked off, leaving his boyfriend and best friend behind.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's back. Regret forming on his face.

* * *

_"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_and maybe two is better than one_  
_but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_and you've already got me coming undone_  
_and I'm thinking two is better than one."_

_- Two is Better Than One, Boys Like Girls_

* * *

Grimmjow shut the front door behind him. As always, his father's library light was the only one on in the house.

The door to Barragan's library were cracked, the blue haired man pushed it open.

His father was in the same spot, his back to the door. He had his reading glasses on.

Grimmjow silently watched him read.

"Hi son. Where's your fiery friend today ?" the elderly's gruff voice startled his son's daydream.

"He's..uh..he's at home."

Barragan pushed his glasses further up. "I sense trouble in paradise."

Grimmjow scoffed. "How'd ya know ?"

"I may be old son, but I'm nowhere near blind."

The young soldier just stood motionlessly at the door frame.

"He's a keeper, Grimmjow. You, of all people should've known that."

Grimmjow stared dumbly at his father, unable to process what he'd just told him.

"Well what are you waiting for ? Don't just stand there. Go get 'im, you knuckle head."

Grimmjow grinned. "Thanks, pop." Then he was gone.

"Anytime." Barragan smiled to himself.

* * *

_"This whole damn world can fall apart _

_you'll be okay, follow your heart _

_you're in harms way, I'm right behind_

_now say you're mine" _

_- New Radicals, You Get What You Give_

* * *

Grimmjow paced back and forth on Ichigo's front door, unsure whether he should knock or whether it was best to leave.

Then just as he decided to knock, the door swung open and Ichigo walked out.

"Ichi. Listen, I'm really sorry," Grimmjow pleaded.

The boy embraced him tightly. "Grimm, stop. I'm the one who should apologize. Please, I had no idea what I'm talking about. I shouldn't have pushed you over the edge, it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Grimm." his voice muffled against Grimmjow's shoulder.

The taller man kissed the crown of Ichigo's head and pressed their foreheads together. "No, I'm sorry too. I had no right ta lashed out at ya like that."

Ichigo chewed his lips, eyes welled up with tears."I'm just glad you're here. I'm headed back to school in an hour and, I want to make sure that you know, we..."

Grimmjow cut him off with a quick peck. "I made ya a promise, Ichigo. And I ain't got a plan ta break that promise."

Ichigo pulled a sealed envelope out of his back pocket. "I..I wrote you a letter. I was gonna go over to your place but, since you're here now..."

The blunette took it, started to open the letter. Ichigo stopped him.

Don't read it now, wait til I'm gone." his honey brown eyes fixed on the floor.

Grimmjow lifted the orangette's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "So yer still takin' that jump with me ?"

Ichigo grinned, relieved and kissed his boyfriend. "Already did." He breathed.

* * *

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_Two weeks together. That's all it took. Two weeks for me to fall in love with you. Now we have one year apart. But what's a year apart after two weeks like that together. You made me a promise I know you'd keep, so I only want one more promise from you, during this time we spend apart. Tell me everything. Write it all down, scribble it in a notebook. Type it out, email it to me, I don't care. I want to know everything. That way we'll be with each other all the time. That way before we know it, I'll see you soon, then._

_Ichigo_

* * *

**Stuttgard, Germany**

Grimmjow exited the plane, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun's glare. He walked down the staircase onto the German soil beneath a massive army base in Stuttgard.

The blue haired male strutted into the office to find the rest of his nine man team in there, all unpacking from their leave.

"Whaddup, girls ?" Grimmjow grinned as big as the great white shark.

Staff Sergeant Nnoitra Gilga whooped. "Whoa, whoa, what's up homie ?"

"Welcome back, Sexta." a pink haired soldier greeted.

"Yo, Grantz." Grimmjow greeted back.

A large, dark skinned soldier elbowed the last man to arrive in the ribs. "Nawhh, look at you. You're glowing, Jaegerjaquez. So spill."

"I met someone" Grimmjow grinned smugly.

His team simultaneously _ooooohhss_ and _aaahhhss. _

"No shit, Jaegerjaquez. Please enlighten us." Number five said unenthusiastically, digging his nose.

"Sup, Nnoi, how's Atlantic city, man ?

Nnoitra snorted. "Ugh. Don't even get me started."

"Come on, how's Mila Rose doin' ?" The blunette asked, slipping his army duffel bag off his shoulder.

"Che. I don't wanna know."

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. "Yer fuckin' kiddin' me. Ya two already over ?"

"Two grand on calling the cards over the pas six months down the effin' drain. Very little return on investment here, my accountant will not be pleased." number five propped his soiled boots on the table and threw his wiry arms behind his head. "But the good news is, I'm back and single again ! Whaddaya say, Sexta ? You and me, prowling the streets of Germany together ? Sprechen Sie Deutch !" Nnoitra roared.

Grimmjow chuckled and reached inside his bag to unload his gears. Nnoitra immediately read it all over his face.

"Ah shit, you're in love with this guy" The lanky man bolted upright. "So he's THE guy ? You found THE guy ? In two weeks ?"

The blunette shrugged. "What can I say Nnoi. The heart wants what it wants."

"Yeah whatever. I've been there before. We'll see what you're saying six months from now." Number five said, sitting back down.

"I ain't like ya, Quinta. I don' fall in love with every girl who gives me a blow job and a smile."

"That's because you're gay." Nnoitra answered dryly. "And we both know they don't need to smile." He cackled. "Look, I'm happy for you, I am. Just saying we'll see how happy you are six months from now, that's all."

Grimmjow glared at his stick thin team member. "Fick Dich. Don' jinx me, Quinta."

Captain Coyote Starrk, Primera Sergeant, had entered the barracks. No one saluted him. There was no need, they weren't that kind of unit. But everyone groaned at his announcement.

"Don't bother unpacking, boys. We leave tomorrow, bright and early."

* * *

"_One of these days letters are gonna fall_  
_from the sky telling us all to go free_  
_but until that day I'll find a way_  
_to let everybody know that you're coming back_  
_you're coming back for me._

_you and I were made for this_  
_I was made to taste your kiss_  
_we were made to never fall away."_

- _Civil Twilight, Letters From The Sky_

* * *

Ichigo rushed eagerly to his college's postal box. His eyes fell on the first letter and his face lit up.

_**SSG. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

He held Grimmjow's letter close to his nose. It took a week for the letter to arrive, but it still smelled like the blue haired man. Ichigo felt giddy. He dropped the rest of the mail and ripped it open.

* * *

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'll see ya soon then. I will write all the time, tell ya everything. But bear with me, may take a while for these letters ta get back ta ya. We're already been deployed out on a mission. The problem is we can't exactly use the local postal system here and there's no such thing as internet connection, so I gotta send everything from here out by airmail. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed ta say exactly where here is, so all I can tell ya is that the place we've been sent makes me miss America very much. And the lack of anything resembling the ocean makes me miss Charleston. Everything around me makes me miss ya. We moved around a lot, so letters tend to come late and out of order (we might wanna number our letters from here on out), but when they do finally get here, it's a good day. When they don't, it's not. But I know they'll still come. I know it, Ichi. _

_Grimmjow_

* * *

Grimmjow was unable to sleep. He flipped on the only overnight lamp in his cabin, carefully pulled out Ichigo's letter, and read it again.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I'm back at my parent's for the weekend and I visited your dad yesterday. I wanted to see how's he doing before I went back to school on monday. I hope that's okay. He made me dinner. It was saturday, we had lasagna. I got him talking about his books, so we had plenty of conversation. Something he and I have in common, right ? that's a good thing. _

_My mom asks about you, a lot. And my goofy dad just had to stick his nose into it too. They noticed I've been going on and on about you and they're really accepting, you know what I mean ? I miss you, Grimm. I dream for the day my parents can finally meet you. I love you_

_Ichigo_

* * *

It was early in the morning, the campus was still sleepy. Ichigo sat below his usual poplar tree to read Grimmjow's letter. A smile decorated his mouth.

_Letter number twenty-eight_

_Dear Ichigo,_

_The good news is, we've been sent somewhere new, although I can't tell ya where that is either. Bad news is, this new place makes me miss the old place. But it's full moon here tanight, which makes me think of ya. Because I know that no matter what I'm doin', no matter where I am, this moon will always be the same size as yers, half a world away. I miss ya so much it hurts._

_Love,_

_Grimmjow_

* * *

_"Everything's falling and I am included in that_  
_oh, how I try to be just okay_  
_but all I ever really wanted,_  
_was a little piece of you."_

_- Rachael Yamagata, Be Be Your Love_

* * *

The orangette was at the pier again. Yards away from where he first met Grimmjow. He glanced up at the full moon, and did the exact same thing his lover taught him at the carnival.

_Letter number thirty_

_Dear Grimm,_

_Most nights I fall asleep worrying about you, wondering where you might me out there. But not tonight. Tonight, you're here with me._

_Ichigo_

* * *

_"I fall and I rise_

_with the fire still in my eyes_

_my scars and my stripes,_

_you know I will survive_

_The strength that I find, _

_when I dig deep down inside_

_got me still in this fight_

_and I'll be the last man standing."_

_- Asher Roth & Akon, Last Man Standing_

* * *

_Letter number thirty-seven_

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I wrote this letter on the fifthteen of July. Happy birthday, baby. I wished ta be there with ya ta celebrate more than anythin'. I know this letter won't get ta ya in time, so in that case, happy belated birthday. _

_Yers always,_

_Grimm_

* * *

**Eastern Europe**

Ten time zones to the east. Grimmjow and Nnoitra strolled down the street in the evening. They walked into their makeshift mess hall, but no one was eating. His team gathered around a small televison there, the two soldiers headed over to take a peek.

Grimmjow's eyes widen in shock and his black haired fellow team member cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck ? Is that the Empire State building ?" The blunette gritted.

"No, Sexta. That's the World Trade Centre." Staff Sergeant four, Ulquiorra Schiffer replied stoically.

No one spoke. No one said another word.

**University of North Carolina, Fall 2001**

Ichigo jolted awake, caused by the loud chattering outside the college's study hall. He had fallen asleep while working on his final thesis. The boy gathered his belongings and stepped out, wondering what was all the commotion about.

Cell phones rang endlessly. People were frantic.

"Susan, please call me as soon as you can." A guy yelled into his cell, his voice strained.

One girl was crying on her friend's shoulder. "Oh my god, my brother was in the tower." She sobbed.

"Just calm down.." The girl's friend said soothingly.

"Dean, is my dad there !". More frantic calls.

Ichigo suddenly felt faint. Something was off, he could feel it in his bones.

Something was wrong.

He thought of the first thing that entered his mind.

_Grimmjow_

* * *

**TBC.**

**Man. I'm beat. **

**Review ? please I beg you. lol **

**German translation**** :**

**Sprechen sie deutch - do you speak german**

**Fich dich - fuck you/go fuck yourself**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're on to the last chapter ! Very pleased that I managed to finish it but devastated at the same time cause it has come to an end ! *wails* **

**Anyhoooo, a million thank yous for everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited my fic. Loves ! x**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo and Nicholas Sparks**

**Warnings : Yaoi, OOCness, Swearing**

* * *

_"Where'd you go_  
_I miss you so,_  
_seems like it's been forever,_  
_that you've been gone."_

_- Fort Minor, Where'd you go_

* * *

_**Seven months later **_

**Stuttgard, Germany **

Captain Coyote Starrk gathered his men in the briefing room. The sleepy eyed man stood up front to address his troops.

Starrk scratched the back of his head and announced confidently from his position. "The army has asked anyone who's up for separation within the next year to re-enlist for another tour right now. At this point, re upping is still voluntary, I want to stress that, knowing how tough the whole situation is at the moment. But this doesn't apply to all of us. If any of you would like to-"

"Requesting permission to extend my tour, Sir." Syazel Apporo Grantz spoke up first.

Number nine, Yammy Riyalgo was next to join the pink haired soldier. "Requesting permission to extend as well, Sir."

Grimmjow's face fell, tortured. One by one, the soldiers volunteered to re-enlist. He and Nnoitra trade a heavy look. Then the lanky man shrugged. "Two more years ain't that big of a deal. I'm in, Capt'n."

"Listen." Starrk looked at his troop, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're gonna get our orders from operations on Monday. So before we do anything rash, let's take the weekend off to mull this all over, all right boys ? got a wife and kids to think about here."

"With all due respect Sir, you don't have to stay on too, Captain." The usually quiet Ulquirra Schiffer uttered.

Starrk shook his head, face went serious. "This is my team. Where you go, I go. Where we go, we all go. If everyone still wants to extend on Monday then we'll do it. Together."

Grimmjow just sat there without saying a word, rubbing his temples.

_Two more years. What would Ichigo say ?_

* * *

_"Tell the world I'm coming home,_

_let the rain wash away,_

_all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home."_

_- Dirty Money, Coming Home_

* * *

**Charleston, North Carolina Spring 2002**

Ichigo was sprawled on his king size bed, grinning stupidly at his bedroom ceiling, rays of early afternoon sun slanted across his cheek. He have graduated last week. And Grimmjow, _his_ Grimmjow was coming home, _today_.

"Ichi-boo !" A sing songy voice called. "When is the lovely Grimmjow coming over, hunny bun ? your father and I can hardly wait to finally meet this lovely boyfriend of yours." His mother tend to go overboard with nicknames.

Ichigo sat up. "He should be here soon, mom. Do you need help with anything downstairs ?" He hollered.

The orangette's family was throwing a graduation party to congratulate their only heir and everyone was invited.

"No everything's fine, sugar. But you better go get change, our guests would start arriving any minute now. Okay ?" Mrs. Kurosaki said sweetly.

"Kay."

Ichigo sighed, but it was a happy sigh. He started to take off his ratty old sweatshirt. Despite of the horrifying terrorism act that took place in NYC last fall, it didn't falter his excitement to finally see Grimmjow again.

* * *

_"Love is like war. Easy to begin but very hard to stop."_

_- H.L Mencken_

* * *

Ichigo spotted the old black mustang pulling into his driveway from his bedroom window. He smiled widely, turned on his heel, snuck a quick glance of his reflection in the mirror and hurried downstairs. The orangette sprinted to the front door, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

Ichigo's legs was wobbly as he stared at the parked vehicle. The driver's side swung open. Pair of feet appeared, then the rest of Grimmjow followed.

"Grimm !" The amber skinned male launced himself at Grimmjow, legs firmly wrapped around his waist, planting a soul searching kiss on the man's full lips. The blunette grinned into the kiss, both hands cupping Ichigo's upturned face. The instant their lips met, it was as if Grimmjow had never left Charleston.

The majority of newly arrived guests gasped upon the sight, others stared in astonishment.

"Hey baby." Grimmjow whispered, pulling away from the kiss slightly to be lost in his lover's mesmerizing honey brown eyes.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with tears, he was thrilled and anxious at the exact same time. "Hey soldier." Ichigo said softly. "It's you. It's really you." Ichigo murmured against Grimmjow's lips.

"Course' it's me, who else it's gonna be." The blunette replied teasingly.

Ichigo sputtered before he managed real words, smacking his lover's arm in a playful manner. "Shut up. Don't be a smartass"

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Ya miss me ?"

"You bet I do." The orangette grinned, detaching his legs from his lover's waist and tugged the blunette's wrist. "Come on, everyone wants to meet you. Oh hey, where's your dad ?"

"Yeah uhm, he's not feeling too good so I let him rest." Grimmjow intertwined Ichigo's fingers with his own.

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Oh no. I hope it's nothing bad, we should go check on him after."

An elegant lady wearing a bright yellow dress sauntered over, her hair was a similar shade to Ichigo but darker. Ichigo smiled at her. "Mom, this is Grimmjow."

"Oh my ! It's nice to finally meet you, Grimmjow ! Ichi-boo wouldn't stop talking about you !" Ichigo's mother suprised Grimmjow by hugging him vigorously. Ichigo blushed at the nickname his mother blurt out. "I'm Marion Kurosaki, but you just call me Masaki, dear. I picked up a Japanese name after I married Ichi's father." She took Grimmjow's hand in hers in a motherly way. "Where's your father ? Did he come too ?".

"No, Ma'am. He's feeling under the weather today." The tall soldier answered.

"Oh that's quite alright, I'm glad you made it home safe !" Ichigo's mother exclaimed lovingly.

"We thought of cancelling with everything that's been going on." Masaki linked her arm through Grimmjow's, pulling her orange haired son along by his wrist. "Now, you two, there's a lot of people to meet, things could get ugly."

Grimmjow smiled, unsure how to respond.

Mrs. Kurosaki played a great hostess, introducing Grimmjow to party guests with Ichigo next to him. When Masaki told somebody what he did for a living, guests began to come up and shake his hand, thanking him for his service. Ichigo beamed, his boyfriend handled it all terrifically.

Grimmjow spotted a familiar fire-engined red hair in the centre of the room and turned to Ichigo.

"What's he doin' here ?" His voice was low enough only for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo frowned. "He's my best friend, Grimm. I invited him" The orangette rubbed his thumb over Grimmjow's soothingly. "Be nice, he's not so bad once you get to know him, go kiss and make up." Ichigo grinned, giving him a light slap on the bum. "I'm gonna go get my dad."

Renji was already standing in front of Grimmjow. "Hey dude. How are you doing ? Good to see you again."

Grimmjow's jaw shut tight, still refusing to say a word to the red haired man.

"We got off on the wrong foot and I want to apologize for the way I threated you before. If I'd known that Ichigo was actually gonna stay with you, I wouldn't have messed with you. In all seriousness, I'm sorry." The red haired male apologized.

The blue haired man sighed, and thought, "_do it for Ichigo's sake"._ "Aight, fair enough." He finally said, shrugging.

"So, we good ?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but a grin stretched his mouth."Yeah we're good."

Renji grinned back as he slapped the blunette on the back as he was leaving. "Sweet. Well enjoy the party, dude. Catch you later."

Before Grimmjow could follow up, he was pulled aside by a black haired man in his late forty's.

"So this is him eh?" The man smiled goofily at Ichigo, who appeared two seconds later.

"Oyaji, please, no tough guy routine this time." Ichigo glared at his father, and by tough guy routine he meant the flying kick attack the goofy man used to wake him up daily. "Don't embarrass me today." The orangette grit out.

"Ichigo my son ! Why so mean to your papa !" Kurosaki senior dramatically wailed.

Ichigo snorted. "Jesus, not again. I need a freakin' drink, be back in a sec, Grimm."

Grimmjow cleared his throat and held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki, Sir."

"Ah! pleasure's all mine. No need to be so formal with me, call me papa Isshin." Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed shamelessly as he pumped Grimmjow's hand heartily. "Glad you could join us !"

"Thank you, Sir." Grimmjow said politely.

Ichigo's father let go of the blunette's hand just as a couple he knew walked in, a shaggy haired blond man and a tanned woman with dark purple hair. "Kisuke- san ! you actually showed up ! and you brought your lovely wife too". Isshin waved at them, instantly distracted.

"Guess the hard part's over." Grimmjow muttered to himself.

"Scuse' me, you're Grimmjow right ? Ichigo's Grimmjow ? A man around the age of Ichigo's dad came up to the blunette, probably one of his colleague.

"Yes sir."

The man shook Grimmjow's hand. "I want to thank you for what you've done, know that our prayers are with you, whatever happens, it will be over soon so you boys can come home safe and sound."

War talk always attract man. Isshin Kurosaki and his friends were no exception, they jumped in freely.

"Oh I doubt it. Afghanistan will just be the first stop of many, believe me. Pretty soon they're gonna be asking you all to re-enlist for another tour. " Isshin said seriously.

Another party guest chipped in. "He's right you know, slowly but surely, they'll stop asking and start telling. I bet every soldier in the service will do it, no questions asked."

Grimmjow stiffened. "None of the soldiers I know need to be asked, Sir. And we sure don't need to be told."

"What do you mean by 'we' ?"

Ichigo's shaky voice cut through the crowd.

Grimmjow turned to find Ichigo behind him, face expressionless. The orangette eyeballed Grimmjow hard, potentially about to blow. He didn't. Instead, Ichigo stomped towards the backyard, his back to Grimmjow. The azure eyed man wrapped his arms around Ichigo, trying to cut past the tension.

"So you're gonna re-enlist ? just like that ?" Ichigo mumbled sadly.

Grimmjow sighed. "It's something we should talk about."

"Two more years, Grimm." Ichigo rubbed his face. "Have you already done it ? have you already re-upped ?" His voice strained.

"No."

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow and forced a smile, but then stopped when he saw something flashed in Grimmjow's eyes and immediately knew what it was.

"You decided that you're going to." Ichigo's heart dropped to his stomach.

The blunette looked distressed. "Ichi.."

"Don't you fucking lie to me. That's one thing you cannot do, don't look me in the eye and lie." Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow tried to put his hands on Ichigo's arms but the orangette slapped it away.

"You son of a bitch. Do I get a say in this ?" The orangette cursed angrily.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his sky blue hair. "Ichi, ya don' understand. Don' make me choose between ya or my duty ta serve the nation."

"Don't ever tell me I don't understand. In case you forget, Grimmjow, America is my home, too. What happened to the _leap_ we're taking together ? need I join the army ? is that what you want ?!" Ichigo sent Grimmjow a pleading look.

"Don't be stupid, Ichigo."

Ichigo spun on his heel, once again, his back facing Grimmjow.

"What do ya want from me, Ichi ? jus' tell me what ya want from me, because, I mean, ya wan me ta quit ? is that it ? look, I don' fuckin know how we got here. I don' know what the hell happened. " Grimmjow's voice turned intense, blue eyes desperate.

The blue haired man unconsciously wiped a hand against his forehead. "One day skyscrapers were suddenly falling, and people dying. I had a plan, Ichi, but now I've no idea what ta do. I'm tryina' frigure out what is the right thing ta do but I don' hav any fuckin' idea how ta get there because, I need ya ta tell me. Ichigo, can ya just tell me please ? tell me what do ya want me ta do.."

Ichigo balled his fists on each side, eyes on the wooden floor.

"Ichigo, look at me." A heavy sense of dread settling in the pit of Grimmjow's stomach.

The orangette raised his head and sniffled, turning back around to gaze at his lover's face. Grimmjow looked like he was six years old all of a sudden. Scared. Vulnerable.

"Promise you'll come back to me in one piece." A frown marring Ichigo's brow, then the frown turned to a scowl.

Grimmjow cupped the orangette's chin and ran his thumb over Ichigo's lips. "There's no way I'm gonna die. Knowing that yer here waitin' fer me, it's like a force field."

Ichigo's anger quickly melted away. The orangette sighed, he took Grimmjow's face in his hand, brushing the man's lips gently with his own.

"All I know is I wanna stay here, with ya as long as I possibly can. Yer all that matters, yer all that matters ta me, okay ?" Grimmjow murmured. Ichigo's honey brown gaze soften and he pulled Grimmjow into a tight embrace.

"Grimm ?"

"Mm ?" The blunette hummed.

"Come with me upstairs." Ichigo's breath tickled Grimmjow's neck.

* * *

_"I need you like a heart needs a beat."_

_-One Republic, Apologize_

* * *

Teeth clashed together as they made out eagerly, stumbling through Ichigo's bedroom door.

The younger pushed Grimmjow down on his bed, falling on top of the man and bed springs creaked in protest. The blunette's heart beating widly in his chest as Ichigo helped him undress, then the orangette quickly discarded his own clothing.

Ichigo attacked Grimmjow's mouth, slipping his tongue inside, hands gripping the side of the man's face as he sucked his bottom lip greedily as their painful arousal rubbed together. Ichigo boldly fondled the blunette's balls. "Fuck, I missed this." Ichigo grunted.

Grimmjow groaned in delight. "Shit, Ichigo", his battle calloused hand tugged Ichigo's orange locks, pushing him gently off his lap. Grimmjow got on both knees, hand still on Ichigo's hair, he bucked his hips forward, his impressive length inches away from Ichigo's face. "Suck it."

Ichigo wrapped his mouth around the flushed head of the leaking cock presented at his face. Grimmjow moaned loudly when a wet tongue flicked the head of his rigidly palpitating cock, while his other hand stroked Grimmjow's erection, his grip on the amber skinned youth's hair tighten.

Ichigo bent lower, sucking on Grimmjow's testicles, then slowly licking his way along the side of the man's cock. Ichigo's mouth wide opened, a pink tongue peeked out, licking his lover's pre cum off and Grimmjow wasted no time jamming his aching shaft into the back of Ichigo's throat. The orangette gagged but didn't stop sucking.

"Fuck, Ichi. Yer damn beautiful with my cock in yer mouth."

Ichigo moaned in agreement, the slurping, sucking noises he made sounded so obscenely dirty.

"Mmmh yeah jus' like that my lil cockslut." The older man husked.

Just as Grimmjow was about to come, his thick cock throbbed with power, signaling his impending release. Hands fisted in Ichigo's hair roughly, pushing the youth further down on his length and ropes of milky white cum filled Ichigo's hot mouth, dripping down his chin. Grimmjow grinned smugly. Such a beautiful sight indeed.

The blue haired man panted heavily, pulling Ichigo by the hair and into a needy kiss, tasting his own essence.

"Bend over." Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo whimpered, rolling onto his stomach, lifting his perfectly round ass in the air and Grimmjow took that as his cue. "Fuck me, Grimm." The orangette's own arousal begging for release.

Grimmjow groaned, the sight brought his spent cock back to life, straining as it pulsed and throbbed, wanting to feel the heat and tightness inside of Ichigo. Grimmjow carefully pistoned two fingers in and out of the tight passage, prepping the orangette.

"Unn.." Ichigo shuddered involuntarily and tried backing his ass up again, the orangette wanted to be full of Grimmjow.

"Damn, I can't take it anymore." Grimmjow removed his digits and pounded inside the smaller male with reckless abandon, Ichigo thrusts back until he felt every smack of Grimmjow's balls against his own, moaning as the man gripped his hips and groaned.

Ichigo writhed as Grimmjow's thick shaft sliding deeper and faster, the blunette leaving soft, wet kisses on his lower back.

"Oh god. Yes...unhhh..ahh.." Ichigo's finger nails dug into the sheets, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth from Grimmjow's desperate pounding

"Fuck, baby ya like it rough dontcha-" Grimmjow growled against Ichigo's reddening ear, Grimmjow's grip on his orange haired lover's hips turned into a bone crushing one, it was sure to leave deep bruises.

Ichigo panted like a dog in heat. "Harder." Ichigo drew his knees up beneath him and rocked back into Grimmjow's frenzied pace with more force. "Harder, Grimm, fuck me harder." Ichigo breathlessly pleaded, earning a hard spank on his ass from Grimmjow who oblidged.

Ichigo kept his chest pressed against the bed, back angled up so Grimmjow could take him easily. He could feel Grimmjow's thick cock pulsing within him, thrusting erratically, the bed creaking beneath them.

Grimmjow kept up a brutal pace, pumping harder in and out of his writhing lover. Grunts and moans, as well as the sound of swift slapping of skin escalated. "Shit, ya feel so good, baby." The blunette reached down to pinch Ichigo's sensitive nipple harshly

Ichigo cried out in ecstasy as he came untouched, his release left him like rapid fire, dirtying and splattering the sheets with his load.

"Ngggh. Holy fuckin-I'm cummin'..." Grimmjow soon followed. He snapped his hips forward one more time, slamming against Ichigo's prostrate, letting the spasming cavern milk his orgasm, Grimmjow bucked his hips a few more times, releasing as deeply as he could with a loud guttural moan.

Both of them were panting, chest heaving, sweat a thin sheet cooling over their bodies. The orangette's body shivered when Grimmjow's softening cock slipped out of him with a soft pop, feeling bit of hot cum seeping out of his entrance and slipping down his thighs. Ichigo couldn't be fucked to complain about the stickiness of the sheets against his skin as his lover slid behind. Ichigo watched the sun disappear below the horizon with Grimmjow fast asleep beside him, one arm wrapped around his lithe waist.

Two years.

What's two more years after those two weeks.

* * *

_"Sons of the mountains cry in the vials  
warm and tender in her arms  
so you'll stay though you're gone_

_as we gather to say goodbye_  
_until we see your face again_  
_but seasons come you're going soon_  
_everybody leaves in the end."_

_- The Temper Trap, Everbody Leaves In The End_

* * *

**Pristina, Serbia Army Base**

Grimmjow stepped out of the copter, saw a grinning Nnoitra waiting in a nearby jeep, the number five soldier mock saluted him and Grimmjow grinned in return.

Both soldier reunited with their team as they watched U.N troops marched through the city of Pristina, to aid the Serbians in peace keeping efforts with the Albanians.

Since touching down in Serbia, Grimmjow kept himself busy, sorting through boxes of small arms weapons, futilety looking for the correspondence package or coordinating the delivery of more supplies.

* * *

_Dear Grimm,_

_The problem with time is , I've learned. Whether it's those first two weeks I got to spend with you, or the last eighteen hours we spent together. Eventually, time always runs out. I have no idea where you are out there in the world, but no matter how many days, weeks, or months go by, I know one thing to be as true as ever was. I'll see you soon then._

_Ichigo_

* * *

**Kurosaki Residence, Charleston, Autumn 2003**

"Ichigo, sit down, son." Ichigo didn't like his father's concerned voice and the seriousness in the tone.

"What is it, dad ?" The orangette asked cautiously.

Isshin sighed loudly. "Son, I understand that you love Grimmjow, your mother and I know that very well."

Ichigo lowered his eyes at Isshin. "I thought that's fairly obvious. Can you please get to the point."

"Ichigo, two year's a heck of a long time, and who knows if he decides to extend for, well, God forbid, an extra year ?"

Ichigo sucked in his cheeks. "We've talked about this before, he's coming back for me."

Isshin tapped his finger against the table. "I just want what's best for you."

"You don't know shit about me and I sure as hell know you've got no idea what's best for me." Ichigo hissed.

Isshin frowned. "Ichigo. I happened to know a very sweet girl who is suitable for you, and I think you know her well too. You can live a happy, uncomplicated life together, have a couple of kids. "

Ichigo jumped from his seat angrily, slamming his hands on the cold marble table, nearly knocking over the mahogany chair. "What the fuck, dad ? all this just cause you wish for grandchildren ? since when did that matter to you? I thought you adored Grimmjow."

"Son."

"Oyaji, I'm gonna stop you right there." Ichigo warned.

Without waiting for a reply, Ichigo stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door, his eyes glassy. He slid motionlessly to the floor, feeling even more pathetic than ever.

What if Isshin was right ?

What if Grimmjow changed his mind ?

_What if._

* * *

_Dear Ichigo_

_It's hard being away from ya. Yer in my thoughts every single day and I hope ya'd think of me twice as much. I need ya ta know, though, that no matter how much time passes, no matter how far away ya are, on nights like this,_

Grimmjow glanced up at the full moon in the dark sky.

_ya will always be here with me, and more than anything else, I hope that part of me is out there with ya_

_Grimmjow_

* * *

**At the Makeshift Helipad, Serbia, Winter 2003**

Six weeks passed and still no letter from Ichigo. Grimmjow greeted the pilot anxiously as he touched down.

"Please say ya've got like, seven letters for me." The blue haired soldier almost pleaded.

The pilot dug into his bag, pulled out a single letter, a familiar sight. Ichigo's handwriting was on it, normal, clean white envelope. But it brought no comfort to Grimmjow, the lone letter scared him to death.

He sat over by his crate, far away enough from others to have privacy. Grimmjow took a deep breath as he unfold a sheet of paper inside.

The letter began as they always do.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_It's been way too long since I last wrote you. I've been staring at this blank page for the last two hours. If I gotta be honest, I've been staring at it for the last two months. Please forgive me for what I'm about to say, and know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. _

Grimmjow's hands started to shake.

_My life without you has no meaning. Not with you out there and not knowing if you're dead or alive. Paranoia is eating me alive, when your letters take longer to reach me. I can't live like this anymore._

Every muscle on Grimmjow's face tensed.

_I am engaged. Therefore, I have to let you go._

Grimmjow fought back stubborn tears that began to form in his blue eyes.

_Words can't describe how sorry I am, __Grimm. Be safe wherever you are. _

_Goodbye._

_Ichigo_

Grimmjow sat perfectly still on his crate, all alone in the horizon. He got up as he gripped the paper in his hand, until it completely crumpled. Grimmjow roared in anger, kicking a metal briefcase across the room. He barreled out carrying a footlocker. Nnoitra nodded him a hello as he walked past.

Grimmjow poured everything out from his footlocker, took all one hundred and twelve of Ichigo's letters and dumped them out loose on the ground. What had been a carefully organized chronological stack was now just a messy pile. He pulled out a flint and magnesium block from his pocket, shaved the magnesium off over the letters.

"Needa' lighter ?" Nnoitra appeared beside him. Grimmjow grunted a no, face focused on the flint. A spark caught the magnesium and the letters ignite. His cold blue eyes watched the fire spread.

"You wanna talk about it ?" Number five tried again.

Grimmjow looked away, knowing he was completely transparent right now and he hated himself for it.

"Not much ta talk about. He found somebody else, somebody who's there, and not here." He gruffed.

Nnoitra crossed his wiry arms over his bony chest. "You know who it is ?"

Anger flashed in Grimmjow's azure orbs. "He didn't say but I got a pretty good idea."

Nnoitra sighed and put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Don't worry, man. You'll get 'im back, as soon as you go home, he'll come runnin' back, you know it's true."

Grimmjow stared into the fire, wearily shaking his head. "No, it ain't happenin."

"Trust me, Sexta, this is what -"

A vein twitched on Grimmjow's forehead. "Nnoi"

Nnoitra kept going. "I know what I'm talkin 'bout."

"He's already engaged, aight." The man called Sexta said in a monotone.

That stopped Nnoitra cold.

"Ah shit, that's fucked up, man." Number five muttered.

Grimmjow didn't respond, he took out Ichigo's break up letter and dropped it onto the flame.

* * *

_"If you ever leave me, baby_

_leave some morphine at my door_

_'cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_to realize what we used to have,_

_we don't have it anymore._

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_just like the clouds_

_my eyes will do the same,_

_if you walk away_

_everyday it will rain._

_-Bruno Mars, It Will Rain_

* * *

Ichigo woke with clenched teeth and sour taste in his mouth.

His cell phone beeped, buzzing non stop on of his bedside table. Ichigo reluctantly flipped it open.

_15 missed calls_

_8 new messages_

The amber skinned youth went to the first message.

_Renji._

_Yo, we haven't hung out in ages, you sort of fell off the radar lately. You okay ? call back when you can._

Ichigo smiled dryly, his tear stained face stretching uncomfortably.

Deep down he knew

Nothing was ever going to be okay anymore.

* * *

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_and all along I believed I would find you_  
_time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_- Christina Perri, A Thousand Years_

* * *

**Kosovo City, Serbia 2004 **

Grimmjow brushed his teeth, staring at his reflection, dark shadows formed under his eyes.

A knock on his bathroom door.

"Sexta. I need to talk to you."

_Starrk._

Grimmjow followed starrk out into the hall.

Starrk's usually sleepy eyes now alert. "I'm putting you on the next plane back to Germany."

"What ? why ?" Grimmjow complained.

"You've been granted a week of emergency leave. I tried to get you more but it's just tough right now."

"Emergency leave ? what happened ?" The azure eyed soldier asked in confusion.

"It's your father, Grimmjow."

* * *

_"From the moment the lights went off_  
_everything had changed_  
_lie awake in an empty room_  
_in my head it all feels the same_

_like the taste of the day you left_  
_that still lingers on my breath_  
_and the dampness of tears that left_  
_a stain where you had wept_

_all alone with the negligee_  
_that still hangs off of my bed_  
_I keep meaning to give it away_  
_but I just leave it there instead_

_no need to cry about it_  
_I cannot live without it_  
_every time I wind up back at your door_

_why do you do this to me_  
_you penetrate right through me_  
_every time I wind up back at your door."_

_- Maroon 5, Back At Your Door_

* * *

**New Hanover Hospital, North Carolina**

Grimmjow stared into Barragan's room with an equally blank look on his face. Inside, his father was asleep in a hospital bed, looking sickly and paler than ever, surrounded by medical equipments. Barragan didn't open his eyes.

The blue haired man considered calling Ichigo, but shook the thought out of his mind, almost as fast as it came.

Once his old man gets discharged, he'd go back to his duty.

Period.

* * *

_"If only I could let go,_  
_but his love is still in me,_  
_like a broken arrow."_

_- Pixie Lott, Broken Arrow_

* * *

**Akerni, Albania 2005**

Grimmjow stood at attention in front of Captain Coyote Starrk, who was catching up on some paper work.

"Ya wanna see me, Sir ?"

Starrk put his pen down and looked at the blunette honestly in the eye. "I'm being transfered, Grimmjow. Back home. It's time to go back to my family. Gilga and Schiffer have decided to leave too, everyone else is gonna be re assigned. Now you have less than four months until separation yourself. You served your country well, Sexta. There's no point to go the extra mile at this point." The sleepy eyed superior shrugged.

Grimmjow stood even straighter. "Requesting permission ta re-up, Sir."

Starrk stared at the man opposite him in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight, Staff Sergeant Jaegerjaquez. I'm handing you a one way ticket back home and you're telling me _no thanks_, cause you actually wanna go _back _out there for another year ?"

Grimmjow didn't move a muscle, still rigid as a board. "Better make it two, Sir."

* * *

_"Tu es dans toutes mes pensées" - You are in all of my thoughts._

* * *

**Saudi Arabia, Army base 2007 **

Standing tall in full uniform, Grimmjow jaegerjaquez's once sparcely decorated jacket was now full of bars, medals, accomodations and badges.

Four years have passed and Grimmjow was in his early thirties.

An F-15 eagle jet screamed overhead, blocking out the sun for an instant and casted the Sergeant Major, a brief shadow. Grimmjow watched it land at a nearby airstrip. After a moment, a private appeared behind him.

"The Colonel's ready for you." The private said shortly.

Colonel Reroux sat at a desk as Grimmjow entered.

"Sergeant Major Jaegerjaquez. Have a seat."

Grimmjow did as he was told.

Reroux shook his head dismissively. "I'm going to cut to the chase here, you have loyally served our nation for many years. Time to go home, son. "

"But Sir-" The blue haired soldier protested, rising from the chair

Colonel Reroux held up a palm. "It's not up for debate, Sergeant Major."

Grimmjow had a pained look on his face, but Reroux just nodded to the door.

"That is all, you may leave now."

* * *

_"We don't let go, we can't get close_

_I still need you when you still need me_

_this tug of war, can't go on anymore_

_nobody wins from this misery_

_well, oh can't you see_

_I wanna be_

_I want you to be_

_oh can't we be free_

_I wanna be free."_

_-Haley Reinhart, Free_

* * *

**Jaegerjaquez Residence, Spring 2007**

"Hey pop. I'm back". Grimmjow yelled into the house.

Silence.

"Pop ?" The blunette called again, louder.

Grimmjow strode into the kitchen and could tell that something wasn't right, there were dirty dishes stacked in the sink. His father would never leave a dish dirty anywhere in his life.

What Grimmjow witnessed in the living room made him drop his bag.

"Fuck !"

Barragan slouched on the sofa, pale and weak, eyez glazed and shirt soaked from sweat as his whole body shook intensely.

* * *

_"God save us everyone_

_when we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns_

_like memories in cold decay_

_transmissions echoing away_

_far from the world of you and I_

_where oceans bleed into the sky."_

_- Linkin Park, The Catalyst._

* * *

**New Hanover Hospital, North Carolina**

Jaegerjaquez Senior lay helplessly on a hospital bed, with tubes coming out from every angle. If he looked older three years ago, now he looked downright ancient.

Grimmjow spoke quietly with a doctor. "Hey doc, if I..if I had come home earlier, would it have made a difference ?"

Seeing the look on the doctor's face, Grimmjow turned white. "I doubt it, son. I'm sorry, we did what we can, but the stroke was too significant."

The doctor's face creased with sympathy. "He doesn't have much time, Grimmjow. I'll give you privacy."

With that Barragan's doctor excused himself.

Minutes later, Barragan opened his eyes, partically lucid. Heavy eyes flashed with recognition when he saw his son. Although he was very weak, he reached up and tried to pull the oxygen mask off his face, Barragan was trying to say something.

Grimmjow gently grabbed his hand, pulling it away from the mask.

"It's okay, pop. It's fine."

Grimmjow took a seat in the chair, next to the bed.

"Pop, I know that, I haven't been around in the past three years, I'm so sorry, and I-"

Grimmjow choked back a sob, guilty tears dripped out of his azure eyes.

Then Barragan reached his hand out, putting it on top of Grimmjow's, it was remarkably steady. They looked each other in the eye, and through his tears, Grimmjow could see, his father understood, as if he was saying,

_I know, son_

_And It's alright._

* * *

_"I've been lucky, I'll be lucky again." - Bette Davis_

* * *

**Later that evening**

It was getting dark and storm was coming. One or two adventurous surfers still remained, but most had given up and headed home.

Except for a blue haired man, he was heading out. The waves were huge, but he wasn't interested in catching anything. He paddled straight into the waves, took the brunt of their force.

A big wave hit him, nearly knocked him off his board. Grimmjow forced his way through it. Another wave coming his way, an enormous one, the kind you'd brag about for weeks afterwards.

Grimmjow barreled straight into it, the wave smashed into him so hard, his surfboard was ripped right off his leg strap.

He went underwater, lost in the current and a sea of saltwater.

Finally, Grimmjow regained his bearings, found his footing. But he stayed below, no rush to pop back out, his tears got lost in the water surrounding him.

* * *

_"I've wasted my nights,_  
_you turned out the lights_  
_now I'm paralyzed,_  
_still stuck in that time_  
_when we called it love_  
_but even the sun sets in paradise._

_If happy ever after did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_all those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_one more fuckin' love song, I'll be sick."_

_- Maroon 5, Payphone_

* * *

Orihime Inoue was the last person on earth that Grimmjow expected to find, standing there at the shore, waiting for him.

"Hi." She squeaked.

The blue haired man shot her a death glare.

"What do ya want, woman ?" Grimmjow seethed, narrrowing his eyes.

Orihime tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're back."

"Wow, thanks captain obvious." The blunette said with a snort.

"Have you gone to Kurosaki, yet ?" Orihime asked meekly, briefly glanced towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sneered. "Why should I ?"

It was childish really, going all heart of darkness at a girl. But, who could blame him. Grimmjow was more than ready to leave.

The auburn haired girl stepped in front of him, not letting him pass through.

"What the fuck er'ya doin ? look, as much as I could stay and chat, I really don' wanna stay and chat. Especially not with ya." Grimmjow spat.

Orihime stared at Grimmjow oddly. "What's wrong with you ?"

"What's wrong with me ? No. What's wrong witchu', if ya here ta brag 'bout how picture perfect yer married life with Ichigo is, do yerself a favor and fuck off." Grimmjow snarled viciously.

Orihime shook her head vigorously. "Grimmjow, what are you talking about ? who's married to who ?"

"Ah, thought ya were smarter than yer looks, but turns out yer just plain stupid." The blunette said coldly.

Orihime frowned. Suddenly her mouth gaped open. "No way." And burst out laughing like a lunatic.

Grimmjow thought Orihime Inoue have officially lost her mind.

"You got it all wrong, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She hiccuped between laughter. "Kurosaki and I aren't married, we never were." The long haired girl made a snorting sound inside her nose, arms folded under her abnormally large breasts." Truth is, he did get engaged to a family friend's daughter, but Kurosaki decided to rebel and called it off in the end."

Then Orihime resumed her high pitch laughter. "This is histerical." She ran a hand through her long auburn hair.

It took a moment until it sunk in. Now Grimmjow felt bad, he didn't know what to say.

"Er, I should apologize, woman."

Orihime waved her hands around. "Oh don't be silly, I clearly understand how you feel."

"Sorry fer yellin' at ya like an axe murderer." The blunette huffed.

Orihime smiled. Grimmjow gave an awkward smile back as he started to walk past her.

"Where are you going ?" Orihime wanted to make sure, even if she already knew the answer to that.

Grimmjow shot her a grin over his shoulder. "Somewhere I should've gone three years ago."

Small drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go  
talk about it somewhere only we know.  
this could be the end of everything  
Ss why don't we go, somewhere only we know."_

_- Keane, Somewhere Only We Know_

* * *

**Brunswick Community Hospital, North Carolina**

As Ichigo Kurosaki exited the coffee break room, the sight of a soaking wet blue haired man caught him off guard, his files scattered all over the hospital floor.

"Gr..Grimm ?"

Ichigo tried his best to recover from the shock. There, right in front of him, four years older than he last saw him.

Grimmjow took a step forward. "Ichigo." That deep, sinful voice Ichigo missed so much and haunted his dreams on nightly basis.

Ichigo shakily walked over to where the blunette stood. "Grimmjow, what are you doing here ?"

Grimmjow was silent, pain crept onto his handsome face then he pulled Ichigo into his arms.

"It's my dad, Ichi." he murmured in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo's heart stopped for a second. "No. Oh, Grimm, I'm so sorry, I wished I'd known."

"Ain't gonna change anythin'. Grimmjow said hoarsely, but didn't let go of the orangette. Ichigo hugged him tighter, burying his face at the crook of the taller man's neck.

"I'm still sorry, Grimm, it might not be worth much, but I am truly sorry. He was a good man."

Ichigo tilted his head back and they eyed each other.

Then agonizingly slow, Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead, his left brow, on the bridge of his nose, until the older man's lips ghosted over Ichigo's soft ones. Ichigo leaned in and their lips met.

They kissed languidly, sharing the warmth.

"Yo, intern."

Ichigo's tall, dark brown haired supervisor interrupted.

Honey brown eyes widen in shock, he recognized that voice. "Shit, sorry Chief." Ichigo broke away from Grimmjow.

The man Ichigo called Chief smirked. "Your shift's over in an hour, but considering how deadly quiet here is tonight, you're free to leave now."

"Ah, and take a week off too. You look like you need it." The brown haired male cocked his head at Grimmjow, winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed shyly. "Are you sure that's okay ? I mean, I don't know if the Chief of Staff will allow it."

"Tch, it's me you're talking about, _orange. _Ivan Azgiaro, Chief Resident." He said with a proud smile. "Now scoot, get your ass out of here before I change my mind." Ivan made a _shoo-ing_ motion with his hand.

Ichigo grinned ear to ear. "Thanks Chief."

Ivan chuckled as he disappeared behind his office door.

"Grimm, I'm gonna get my things. Wait here ?" Ichigo breathed in a rush.

Grimmjow nodded, too tired to talk.

* * *

_"I'll be there in a heartbeat."_

_- Simple Plan, Summer Paradise_

* * *

"How'd you find me ?" Ichigo smiled, mostly with his eyes. His lips a thin upturned crescent that kept his teeth hidden.

Grimmjow flashed a grin. "Tried Chapel Hill but they told me no one by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki work there, so I stopped by yer folks' house, had to arm wrestle yer dad fer the address."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Guess we know how that turned out."

The one bedroom apartment was small, but was not suffocatingly cramped. Laying down on Ichigo's bed, facing each other, it felt right.

"I really did miss you." Ichigo cradled Grimmjow's chin and pulled his head to his, kissing him delicately.

"Missed ya too."

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow again, a kiss that started slow, lingering, and goes from there. The orangette's hand on the side of Grimmjow's face, the blunette's hand on the small of Ichigo's back, feeling the tight contours and the smooth porcelain feel of the orangette's amber skin beneath the tips of his fingers.

"C'mere." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him. He felt as though he couldn't get close enough to the orangette despite their bodies being pressed tightly together, his hand running down up Ichigo's back.

Both breathing heavily as they kissed.

Ichigo caught Grimmjow watching him and they stopped kissing.

"I kept writing you letters, every seven days. I felt terrible about it but I couldn't stop,couldn't stop writing to you. Never sent any of them though, never even finished them-" The younger's mouth trembled.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's orange bangs out of his eyes. "Why didn't ya tell me ya called off the engagement ? I'd be there in a heart beat and never look back."

"I was scared, Grimm. I was too scared maybe If I told you it wouldn't have changed a thing, and you would still hate me for what I'd done, for hurting you." Ichigo admitted, biting his lip.

The azure eyed man felt a surge of relief wash over him. "I could never hate ya, Ichi. Even if I tried."

Grimmjow lower his head until their foreheads touched, they stayed that way wearing ridiculous grins on their face.

"How're ya ?" Grimmjow asked, kissing Ichigo's cold fingers. "What are things fer ya around here right now ?"

"Better now." The orangette confessed, his slow, crooked smile spreading across his face.

Suddenly Ichigo's lips quivered. "You're really here. I'm not dreaming am I ?"

"I'm right here, right in front of ya." Grimmjow assured, kissing Ichigo's cheek and his neck.

Ichigo ran his hands feverishly over Grimmjow's short blue hair between his fingers.

"I love you, Grimm, always." Ichigo said breathlessly.

"What's not ta love ?" The blunette coudn't keep the giddy grin off his face.

"Asshole." The smaller male grumbled lazily, pressing a palm to the blunette's chest.

Grimmjow rested his forehead on Ichigo's. "I love you more."

Ichigo blushed and opened his mouth. "I want you to know, that if you need help with your dad's-" Ichigo stopped himself, unable to find a way of saying it.

"His funeral arrangement ?" Grimmjow finished his sentence for him.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"That'd be nice, Ichi, thank you." The blunette gave the love of his life a small smile.

* * *

_"Here we go, come with me_  
_there's a world out there that we should see_  
_take my hand, close your eyes_  
_with you right here, I'm a rocketeer."_

_- Ryan Tedder & Far East Movement, Rockeeter_

* * *

**St. Lawrence Cemetery**

**Present day**

Strangely funny weather today, warm, but cloudy.

Ichigo stood alongside Grimmjow by Barragan's grave up at the hill.

It was just like the other gravestones, grey and black marble, Ichigo had picked out the flowers, a bouquet of yellow carnation and white calla lilies was placed on top.

_**IN MEMORY OF**_

_**A VERY DEAR FATHER**_

_**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN JAEGERJAQUEZ**_

_**22 September 1955 – 16 May 2007**_

_**SADLY MISSED NEVER FORGOTTEN**_

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand in his, squeezing gently. Grimmjow smiled at him and leaned close to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "Forever."

Ichigo smiled back. "Forever".

With Ichigo by his side,

Nothing else in the world matters.

* * *

So, that's about it folks! Thank you for reading ! I apologize for any mis-spellings or grammar mistakes. I did the editing myself and hopefully my English Literature knowledge hadn't worn off !

*CURTSY*

Sorry for the 2005-2007 time skip, didn't want to bore you into too much details ! ARGH !

Reviews makes me a happy happy girl :)

Have you guys check out this GrimmIchi tumblr blog ? It's ridiculously hilarious and entertaining ! just remove the spaces.

grimmichiasktime. tumblr . com

See you next time !

x


End file.
